One Special Girl
by ChloeCookiePants
Summary: Elena has been gone for over two months, Damon saves her from dying. However she refuses to say anything about her time in captivity to anyone, as Damon and Elena grow closer they soon find out that she is one special girl. Delena and hints of Klaroline Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, if i did the plot of the show would be completely different :D Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

*Elenas POV*

Run. Nothing else mattered.

I felt as if i was inhaling razor blades. How long had i been running? ten? fifteen minutes? maybe twenty. I didnt actually care, I had been in that horrid place for over two months. And finally i was free.

Although i was running for my life and lost in the woods i could'nt help but smile, i was free. I could see him again.

Him.

Damon .

My smile was replaced with painful gasps as a burning, ripping sensation exploded in my chest.  
Whimpering, I looked down and a cry escaped my lips as saw what was causing this pain. A sleek silver dagger. A panicked sob rose in my already burning chest as i stubbled backwards and found the roughness of a trees bark to support me as he spoke;

"Goodbye Elena, I warned you what would happen if you tried to escape" And with that he faded into the blackness.

AS my vision dimmed my thoughts turned to him. Kissing him in a filthy hotel, making chilli, Georgia, him dying in my arms. As memories boiled to the surface i couldnt help but be filled with regret that he would never know how much i love him. And I do, I Love him so much. When im with him he just... consumes me.

I knew i was fading and with one last spark of hope i called his name;

"Damon"

Wherever he was she new he would always find her, and thats the thing she held onto as darkness surrounded he. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Im new to this and the story line for this fic has been in my head for days, I cant promise it will be perfect but ill do my best. If you have any ideas for the story then feel free to contribute! I realised there was spelling errors last chapter and for that im sorry. Thanks for reading, i dont demand that you should review or follow but it would inspire me to keep writing. Klaroline is coming up soon!

-Chloe

P.S Season 4 tomorrow! *happy Dance* Forever supporting delena!

* * *

Damon saw the scene happen as if he were actually there. Elena, running, a blade entering her chest. The bastard that did this to her. And the signs of defeat radiating of her. He tried to get to her, he tried to fight the invisible force field but it was no use. Damon felt himself being pulled back to consciousness and the last thing he heard was a tiny voice reaching out to him.

_"Damon"_

His eyes flew open. He knew that was actually happening to her. And he knew where she was, in the woods outside of town, a favourite area of his in fact. It was 45 minutes away. Luckly with his super sexy vamp speed, he could get there in two. He didnt care how he knew where she was, he only cared about her and that she was hurt. So without bothering to put a shirt on or change from his silk bottoms he sped out the door leaving a confused Stefan in the boarding house palour.

He felt the wind on his face as he ran, not caring if people saw him he had only one goal. Getting to Elena. As he approached the forest the rusty - yet delicious scent of blood consumed him. Damon swiftly shifted the bloodlust to the back of mind as he approched the scene.

Blood.

_Everywhere._

Damon immediaterly ran to a small fragile body slumped against a tree, and without hesitation he tore into his wrist and placed it to against her rosebud lips.

"C'mon Elena" He whispered "Come back to me"

Minutes passed and as the last bit of hope he had faded, Damon let the tears flow down his eyes and put his face in his blood soaked hands. And then Damon did something he has never done before, sobbed. He finally let all the heartbreak from his life come down on him. He sobbed for his mother,Father,Jenna,John,Isobel,Stefan,Lexi...and now Elena.

He barely noticed a small kiss being placed on his cheek follwed by long weak fingers brushing the tears away. Startled by this he jerked his head up and his eyes met a beautiful set of brown ones.

"E..Elena?" he whispered. she only smiled and nodded before resting against the tree once more. He could tell Elena was weak and thankfully- not in transition. So he placed a simple light kiss on her forehead before taking her in his arms with a jaw droppingly-stunning smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he opened the boarding house door he caught sight of a note. Gently, he placed Elena on the couch trying not to wake her in the process and headed for the note. It read.

'Gone hunting, be back in morning. TRY not to get too drunk will you? - Stefan'

Wow. Stefan new him to well, thats exactly what he would be doing right now if he hadnt just found a piece of his heart again.

Crumpling the note, and throwing it to the side he pulled a chair up and sat next to Elenas sleeping form. As minutes turned into hours he watched the enchanted flames danced around the fire, it was almost as if it were alive. He immediaterly snapped out of his trance as a small moan filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

One Special Girl - Chapter three

Elenas POV

As I opened my eyes I was immediately met with a blinding light shining through the curtains. A groan escaped my lips, and as I sat up my world began to spin. Bile rose up in my throat as memories of the past two months came to the surface. A sob began in my chest as horrid images of my captivity came at me with full force.

I glanced round my surroundings, this was not my dusty, ragged cell. It was what I had been imaging in the times of pain I felt over these months, it was my home. The Boarding house.

My whimpers immediately calmed down as the events from the previous night came to me.

Running. The Woods. Dagger. Blood. Damon.

I glanced down at my chest to see I was healed but my clothes from captivity still remained battered and stained on my body. Strangely enough my kidnappers wanted me to dress nice and - much to my dislike show lots of skin. Although my stab wound was healed I still had cuts and bruises scattered across my body.

"Elena" an indecisive voice whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced up and was immediately dazzled by comforting clear pools of worry.

"Damon" I replied shakily as I, without thinking, threw my arms round him and sobbed uncontrollably in his chest. I love him I love him I love him... She chanted in her mind as she Inhaled the smell of bourbon, his cologne and a strange rusty smell that must have been her blood.

"shhh-shhh Lena, it's okay no ones gonna hurt you- I've got you it's okay"

Damon couldn't help but notice cuts, scars and bite marks covering every inch of her body as well as bloody marks on her wrist from where she had clearly been chained to something.

He growled under his breath as he handed her a glass filled with red liquid. She looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Its my blood it'll heal your left over battle wounds" he said grinning but She could see the fury and hatred behind his crystal blue eyes but nodded and drank the blood gratefully. She would never admit this- but when she finished the blood she was disappointed, she wanted more.

Damon moved away from her a bit to meet her eyes "Tell me who did this to you and I will end them." he said in a voice so harsh she flinched at its cruelness.

He immediately softened at her reaction and then spoke "What happened?"

Damon didn't miss the pain that flashed across her features before she swiftly regained her previous blank expression and placed the glass on the mahogany side table next to the couch. As she reached out and locked his hand with hers he saw a single stray tear threatening to fall from her brown doe eye. 'Dammit!' he cursed silently.

"So what have I missed" she asked. Clearly avoiding his question as she traced the marks on his hand. Knowing not to push her for answers, he shifted and leant on the luxurious cushions of the couch and began to fill her in on the past two months.

" Well its basically been me, Caroline, Klaus and Jer trying to fin... What?" he asked as he noticed her expression, she was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You said 'Jer' " she giggled

" Yeah whatever. I guess we've bonded over time and- hey! you know that I beat him on 'Call of duty' twice!" he exclaimed proudly.

"And how many times did he beat you?" she smirked with an oh-so cocky tone that he missed.

"Not important- back to the story. So me, Jer , Klaus and Care- Shut up!" he whined as he noticed her chuckling as he said the nickname she uses for her best friend.

" -Okay so we've been looking for you all this time ...Alaric helped for about a month and a half but had to go back to teaching, Stefan gave up after a week and Bonnie refused to help..." he trailed off as he noticed her wince when he said Bonnie's name. "What? What is it" he pressed.

A silent tear rolled down Elena's cheek as she played with her hands and muttered ;

"Bonnie helped them take me"

-

Okay a few things I should mention:

Elena's not a vampire

Alaric is Alive - none of that shit went down

Caroline and Klaus are together and Klaus doesn't need hybrids because he has Caroline.

Everyone got over it and forgave Klaus. - but are still upset about Jenna 


End file.
